VroniPlag Wiki:Verschiebewünsche
Offene Verschiebewünsche Trage die Parameter bitte hier ein! Wenn ich nicht reagiere (weil Wikia mal wieder nicht benachrichtigt), dann auf meiner Disku was schreiben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:18, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Parameter * -pubyear: Publication year, 4 digits * -startpage: First page of the main text (according to pagination) * -endpage: Last page of the main text * -bcstartpage: First page of the barcode, potentially negative if first page is 1 * -bcendpage: Last page of the barcode * -lang: Language, "de" is default, only "en" is otherwise possible * -target: Two or three letter short name for the case, the first letter is capitalized The pages between bcstartpage and startpage, as well as between endpage and bcendpage, will be blue. * Mew -pubyear:2007 -startpage:7 -endpage:165 -bcstartpage:-2 -bcendpage:193 -target:Mew --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:30, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *: ca. 12,6 % anfragmentiert, also noch keine 20 %, daher ANR. --Klgn (Diskussion) 07:20, 10. Dez. 2019 (UTC) ::Dieser Fall sollte in der aktuellen Fassung nicht in den HNR verschoben werden. Die Dokumentation weist eine "Schieflage" auf, denn es wird bewusst nur ein ausgesuchter Teil der Arbeit dokumentiert. (Beim nächsten Fall wird dann der Textkorpus auch "passend" gemacht?) Äußerst unfaire Dokumentatonsweise - und v.a. unschöner Präzedenzfall. Daher kann und soll der Fall im ANR bleiben. --Klgn (Diskussion) 16:04, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :: Sehe ich anders - hier wurde bewusst einmal vorwiegend der "Ergebnisteil" fragmentiert, und die Befunde allein in diesem Teil sind bereits bezeichnend. Die Dokumentationsweise halte ich daher auch für "fair" (was sollte daran unfair sein, wenn mal nicht die ganze Arbeit zerpflügt wird?). Also HNR. Graf Isolan (Diskussion) 10:21, 24. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :::Unfair v.a. gegenüber anderen Arbeiten, da "Extrawurst"! Der Fall bekommt einen Sonderstatus mit eigenen Regeln, z.B. Unfragmentiertes (!) und Ungesichtetes (!) wurde in die Befunde-Seite aufgenommen. Das gehört eigentlich in "Unfragmatierte Fundstellen". Dieser Fall sollte FAIR dokumentiert werden - keine Sonderregeln! Daher ist er im ANR gut aufgehoben. Wenn der Fall im HNR dokumentiert werden sollte, dann sollten auch die klassischen VPW-Regeln gelten. Das ist mein Verständnis von Fairness. --Klgn (Diskussion) 11:11, 24. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :::"(was sollte daran unfair sein, wenn mal nicht die ganze Arbeit zerpflügt wird?)" Beschränkt man die Untersuchung auf einen Teilbereich, übersieht man vielleicht die smoking guns, z.B. "Datenfälschung" in anderen Bereichen. Selektive Betrachtungsweise ist durchaus pragmatisch, aber sie hat sich in VPW (noch) nicht durchgesetzt. --Klgn (Diskussion) 11:17, 24. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :: noch etwas pragmatischer: hnr präjudiziert doch nicht home. aber arbeiten im hnr ist viel bequemer als im anr. und (bisher) 20 von 160 seiten sind ja auch nicht so ganz wenig. --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 10:24, 24. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :::Sehr pragmatisch. Fast drei Dutzend Fälle im HNR (nicht auf HOME) ... ;-) Analyse:K%C3%BCrzel#HNR_.28Quellen.2FFragmente.2FHNR.29_.E2.80.93_ohne_Namensnennung_.28DPL.29 --Klgn (Diskussion) 11:21, 24. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Fertige Verschiebewünsche * Xg -pubyear:2009 -startpage:5 -endpage:175 -bcstartpage:-3 -bcendpage:187 -target:Xg --Hindemith (Diskussion) 15:21, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Ugv -pubyear:1990 -startpage:1 -endpage:62 -bcstartpage:-5 -bcendpage:74 -target:Ugv -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 14:28, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Sse -pubyear:2010 -startpage:1 -endpage:167 -bcstartpage:-18 -bcendpage:191 -target:Sse --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 21:13, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Is -pubyear:2007 -startpage:15 -endpage:455 -bcstartpage:-10 -bcendpage:477 -target:Is SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 19:58, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) * Lcg -pubyear:2011 -startpage:1 -endpage:89 -bcstartpage:-11 -bcendpage:115 -target:Lcg --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:35, 30. Sep. 2015 (UTC) * Gp -pubyear:1994 -startpage:1 -endpage:92 -bcstartpage:-9 -bcendpage:112 -target:Gp Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 17:53, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) * Chg -pubyear:2005 - startpage:1 -endpage:284 -bcstartpage:18 -bcendpage:315 - target:Chg SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 07:58, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Acb -pubyear:2010 -startpage:8 -endpage:66 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:82 -target:Acb --Hindemith (Diskussion) 20:15, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Bza -pubyear:2008 -startpage:6 -endpage:70 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:83 -target:Bza --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:22, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Cak -pubyear:2010 -startpage:1 -endpage:45 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:57 -target:Cak --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:18, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Wfe -pubyear:2009 -startpage:1 -endpage:58 -bcstartpage:-9 -bcendpage:76 -target:Wfe --Hindemith (Diskussion) 01:58, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Sns -pubyear:2009 -startpage:10 -endpage:40 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:56 -target:Sns --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:00, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) * Ast -pubyear:2008 -startpage:1 -endpage:194 -bcstartpage:-11 -bcendpage:237 -target:Ast SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 06:39, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) * Cpk -pubyear:2010 -startpage:5 -endpage:43 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:50 -target:Cpk -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Bd -pubyear:2011 -startpage:1 -endpage:90 -bcstartpage:-6 -bcendpage:90 -target:Bd --Hindemith (Diskussion) 09:09, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) * Bes -pubyear:1990 -startpage:1 -endpage:76 -bcstartpage:-5 -bcendpage:84 -target:Bes --Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 14:38, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) * Br -pubyear:2010 -startpage:8 -endpage:81 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:115 -target:Br -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Ib -pubyear:2013 -startpage:1 -endpage:83 -bcstartpage:-10 -bcendpage:100 -target:Ib -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Imb -pubyear:2008 -startpage:8 -endpage:62 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:91 -target:Imb -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:34, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Mwe -pubyear:2006 -startpage:1 -endpage:124 -bcstartpage:-12 -bcendpage:141 -target:Mwe -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:46, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Ank -pubyear:1997 -startpage:1 -endpage:157 -bcstartpage:-8 -bcendpage:200 -target:Ank Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 11:56, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC)]] Verschoben ----WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:06, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Mra -pubyear:2016 -startpage:9 -endpage:333 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:374 -target:Mra -- SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 14:39, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 15:30, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Sr -pubyear:2007 -startpage:6 -endpage:132 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:157 -target:Sr -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:34, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Ph -pubyear:2008 -startpage:1 -endpage:61 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:79 -target:Ph -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:34, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Sng -pubyear:2006 -startpage:10 -endpage:97 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:121 -target:Sng -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:17, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Pf -pubyear:2006 -startpage:7 -endpage:220 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:242 -target:Pf SleepyHollow02 Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 11:13, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) * Mhe -pubyear:1999 -startpage:8 -endpage:177 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:216 -target:Mhe SleepyHollow02 Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 14:52, 23. Jun. 2016 (UTC) * Mhg -pubyear:2006 -startpage:12 -endpage:199 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:207 -target:Mhg -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:44, 1. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:15, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) * Csc -pubyear:1994 -startpage:1 -endpage:188 -bcstartpage:-23 -bcendpage:203 -target:Csc -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:22, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) (bin mir aber bei dem Zahlenwert zur "bcstartpage" nicht ganz sicher, hatte alle Vorspannseiten vom Vorsatzblatt an mitgezählt - so korrekt?) Sieht gut aus! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:26, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) * Tso -pubyear:2009 -startpage:7 -endpage:190 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:227 -target:Tso --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 15:25, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:25, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) * Ama -pubyear:2009 -startpage:9 -endpage:132 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:140 -target:Ama --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 13:50, 25. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:25, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) * Jba -pubyear:20092005 -startpage:1 -endpage:90 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:107 -target:Jba --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 09:15, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) Please check the data and make sure they are all correct!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 15:26, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) * Ama -pubyear:2009 -startpage:1 -endpage:140 -bcstartpage:-12 -bcendpage:146 -target:Ama ----SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 07:56, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) *:Warum das denn? Warum soll Ama verschoben werden? Der Text ist verderbt, daher ANR! BTW: '-endpage:140?' Wirklich? Sicher? Oder wieder eine pragmatische Spekulation? --Klgn (Diskussion) 09:30, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, alles ist schon angelegt, die Seitenzahlen müssen noch ggf. angepasst werden, das mache ich händisch. Die Fragmente sollten in's ANR, damit sie einzeln noch geprüft werden auf Seitenzahlen und Zeilenzahlen. Dann können sie halt händisch verschoben werden. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:17, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) * Whs -pubyear:2006 -startpage:5 -endpage:35 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:46 -target:Whs --Hindemith (Diskussion) 19:47, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:06, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC) * San -pubyear:2006 -startpage:6 -endpage:77 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:140 -target:San --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:20, 3. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! Aber bitte nicht selber Seiten im HNR teilweise anlegen, das verwirrt den Bot :) --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:05, 3. Aug. 2017 (UTC) *Rsi -pubyear:2011 -startpage:6 -endpage:108 -bcstartpage:-7 -bcendpage:130 -target:Rsi --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:17, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:29, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) * Kml -pubyear:2008 -startpage:4 -endpage:60 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:74 -target:Kml --Hindemith (Diskussion) 06:14, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) * Dml -pubyear:2004 -startpage:6 -endpage:81 -bcstartpage:-1 -bcendpage:95 -target:Dml --Hindemith (Diskussion) 11:22, 18. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:41, 18. Aug. 2017 (UTC) * Ahh -pubyear:2011 -startpage:8 -endpage:57 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:69 -target:Ahh Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:55, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC) * Jl -pubyear:2009 -startpage:4 -endpage:232 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:244 -target:Jl (dann noch zu berücks.: S. 5-7 blau, da nur Inh.verz.) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 12:13, 24. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:12, 24. Okt. 2017 (UTC) * Jwe -pubyear:2009 -startpage:1 -endpage:334 -bcstartpage:-8 -bcendpage:400 -target:Jwe -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:58, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:25, 6. Nov. 2017 (UTC) * Fje -pubyear:2001 -startpage:5 -endpage:294 -bcstartpage:-2 -bcendpage:310 -target:Fje -- Schumann (Diskussion) 23:14, 26. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 17:02, 4. Dez. 2017 (UTC) * Kbe -pubyear:2015 -startpage:26 -endpage:378 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:415 -target:Kbe -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:31, 4. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:49, 4. Dez. 2017 (UTC) * Maw -pubyear:2010 -startpage:13 -endpage:167 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:174 -target:Maw S. 13-167; Leerseiten (20, 22, 24, 36, 38, 50, 64, 74, 96, 100) -> 145 S. Haupttext Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 16:24, 25. Dez. 2017 (UTC) * Jul -pubyear:2013 -startpage:6 -endpage:118 -bcstartpage:-2 -bcendpage:125 -target:Jul -- Schumann (Diskussion) 18:49, 22. Jan. 2018 (UTC) (aber sicherheitshalber bitte nochmal drüberschauen :) Verschoben, bitte bei der Sichtung genau sein! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 23:32, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) * Tei -pubyear:2014 -startpage:4 -endpage:111 -bcstartpage:-6 -bcendpage:117 -target:Tei --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:18, 15. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Verschoben!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:36, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) * Asm -pubyear: 2015 -startpage:1 -endpage:135 -bcstartpage:-8 -bcendpage:161 -target:Asm --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:50, 20. Feb. 2018 (UTC)Verschoben!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 09:41, 21. Feb. 2018 (UTC) *Als -pubyear:2016 -startpage:12 -endpage:124 -bcstartpage:-1 -bcendpage:152 -target:Als -- Schumann (Diskussion) 18:14, 29. Mai 2018 (UTC) Verschoben!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:11, 31. Mai 2018 (UTC) * Mdi -pubyear:2016 -startpage:1 -endpage:145 -bcstartpage:-12 -bcendpage:171 -target:Mdi -- Schumann (Diskussion) 00:40, 1. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Verschoben!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:40, 1. Dez. 2018 (UTC) *Dcl -pubyear:2010 -startpage:10 -endpage:214 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:266 -target:Dcl -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 06:31, 29. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:11, 31. Jan. 2019 (UTC) * Ids -pubyear:2017 -startpage:15 -endpage:233 -bcstartpage:-2 -bcendpage:268 -target:Ids --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 15:18, 20. Mai 2019 (UTC) But check that the templates all use English and not German * Oop -pubyear:1998 -startpage:6 -endpage:273 -bcstartpage:-9 -bcendpage:289 -target:Oop --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 08:07, 11. Jul. 2019 (UTC) *Dt -pubyear:2010 -startpage:1 -endpage:161 -bcstartpage:-5 -bcendpage:184 -target:Dt (Seiten 6, 87 und 152: leer/blau)-- Schumann (Diskussion) 00:04, 25. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 07:56, 25. Sep. 2019 (UTC) * Cbr -pubyear:2002 -startpage:8 -endpage:189 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:232 -target:Cbr --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 14:48, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC)Verschoben!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 15:15, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) * Svr -pubyear:2001 -startpage:1 -endpage:111 -bcstartpage:-7 -bcendpage:158 -lang:en -target:Svr --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:00, 13. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Verschoben, aber es sind Seiten aus dem Anhang mitfragmentiert worden, die müssen entweder KW oder gelöscht werden. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:41, 13. Jan. 2020 (UTC) ::Anhang kann als Plag eingestuft werden, aber keine PlagPages. Lernkurve, WiseWoman? --Klgn (Diskussion) 22:21, 13. Jan. 2020 (UTC) BotStuff You set up a pywikipediabot according to the directions here https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Pywikipediabot. The Python3-Bot code to move ANR->HNR can be found at makeHNR.py Hier sind Templates für * Befunde: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Xxx/Befunde * Alle andere Seiten: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Xxx/Andere_Seiten Ältere Beiträge im Archiv.